<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stonewall by sheratrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811276">Stonewall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheratrash/pseuds/sheratrash'>sheratrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Engineer!Catra, F/F, F/M, Human Catra (She-Ra), Human!She-Ra, M/M, POV Adora (She-Ra), Scientist!Adora, catradora, she-ra au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheratrash/pseuds/sheratrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>stone·wall<br/>/ˈstōnˌwôl/<br/>verb<br/>delay or block (a request, process, or person) by refusing to answer questions or by giving evasive replies, especially in politics</p><p>-</p><p>Adora has always been able to tell what other people are feeling, she just has to look into their eyes. But when she is paired with someone who she can't read at all, the world she knew starts to crumble.</p><p>or the one where Adora is a scientist with a weird ability, her brother is missing, and Catra changes her plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OH my goodness. I cannot believe I am making this jump again. I am so excited to start writing this. Hope you enjoy!!</p><p>I have the first few chapters written, so those updates will be fast. I am hoping to update at least once a week!</p><p>I am @mtvluce on tumblr :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"How many of them?" I asked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only three." He said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're lying." I looked into his eyes and watched the white specks swim around. He was tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then how come there were four bodies?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I already told you, the last one shot herself!" The specks turned red. I stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "There wasn't a gun at the scene." I walked back to the table. "Adam, just tell me the truth. Don't make this worse than it already is." I looked at him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The specks turned blue. He was sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. We failed. They said two, we killed three. But Adora, I'm serious about the last one. We heard a bang and she was dead. That's it." The specks turned a lighter blue. I watched the tears form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, walking over and hugging him. "It won't be too bad. The Horde can't punish you too severely, you're only thirteen. You don't know any better. It was only your first assignment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ms. Greyskull?" I let go of Adam and turned around to see a guard in the open doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Horde Prime would like to see your brother now. Please come with us Mr. Greyskull ." The guard walked back into the hall, Adam trailing behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adam!" I yelled after him. He turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you no matter what. Nothing bad will happen. I promise." I said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave me a small smile and nodded. The specks in his eyes were black. Fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door shut behind him. Eventually, a guard came and let me out of the room. He told me to go home and wait for Adam, he would be home in about two hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a year ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm still waiting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hidden Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adora studies and analyzes the chemical properties and structure of different man-made and natural materials. Basically, she is charged with making sure they have the best materials possible for the weapons they are creating in Bright Moon.<br/>The chapters will noticeably get longer as more information and plot is needed. I hope this chapter wasn’t too overwhelming. It just came out like word vomit.<br/>It will also get more gay. So much more gay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place was deserted now. Where it all happened. The small, gray room that still felt like a bad dream was filled with green vegetation, the colors ironically looking harmonious next to each other. It’s a never ending cycle it seems, life and death. </p><p> </p><p>The building was in ruins, accidently being a target of one of the Horde’s “precautionary experiments” just a few months after Adam was taken away. The early morning sun was just now reaching the rubble, unearthing the vast damage that had been done.</p><p> </p><p>Most people see it as an accident, a bomb that missed its target. I saw a cover-up, they knew exactly what they were doing. I still have no answers to what happened that night, but we had to walk by this place every day to get to the Fright Zone, the employment place for the whole Bright Moon area. New thoughts and ideas, some joyful and some gruesome, always filled my head when we walked by the flattened building. What could Adam be doing? Was he even still alive?</p><p> </p><p>I stopped in front of the dilapidated building, making my roommate run into me with an “oof!”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that building, I hate the Horde, I hate everything” I said under my breath, my teeth clenched as I looked across at the disassembled room.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed my shirt, tugging on it like a small child would. “Adora, <em> please </em> stop saying you hate the Horde in public. They have spies ya know.” The smaller girl to my right, Glimmer, looked around cautiously, sighing in relief when she realized we were alone on the street.</p><p> </p><p>I glared down at my friend, taking my shirt from her hands with a sharp pull. I started to walk away, leaving her behind me. She quickly caught up to me, somewhat winded. I chuckled as we continued walking by the abandoned building. She glanced over at me, letting me catch her eyes for a second before turning away. The specks in her eyes were grey. Irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” I mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora, I get it. I do. I miss him too. But c’mon, proclaiming your hatred for the Horde every five minutes won’t make Adam come back.”</p><p> </p><p>I flinched at his name, looking back at her and giving her a once over before looking away. She grew stiff when she realized what she had done. The wound was still fresh. I decided to let it go, turning around and changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you dressed like that?” I asked back at her, looking her over as she caught up with me again.</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer stopped and looked down at her outfit, making a face as she did so. “Adora, I’m in the back of the shop, where no one can see me, making weapons with Lonnie and Kyle for somewhat trained wackjobs who want to protect the Horde for no good reason. Why would I need to look professional? My tank top and sweats are fineeee.” She walked quickly, getting in front of me and turned around quickly, pointing at me “You on the other hand, Miss ‘Material Scientist’, have to look decent so you can meet with the big girls.” Glimmer then winked, the flecks in her eyes now a warm orange. Playful. I felt my face getting hot. The “big girls” were my bosses. Shadow Weaver, president of The Fright Zone and first hand to the Horde, and her guard Huntara, who acted more like a vice-president than a guard. They were intimidating, and somewhat alluring, which didn’t help my hopeless lesbian side at all during meetings.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not dressed that nice.” I pointed to my outfit, a simple black pencil skirt that ended just below the knee, a tucked in red blouse with pointed flats. “I don’t even have makeup on! It's just business casual.” I shrugged. Glimmer let out a low “mhm”, not bothering to turn around and look at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Some days I just want to tell Shadow Weaver that we are running out of supplies in the Bright Moon area to make weapons and see what she does.” I say as I follow after her. “She’d probably not believe me, since we do live near a coal mine, but again I would have to explain to her why you cannot, and I mean cannot, make coal into weapons. That is practically a death sentence and I…”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer interrupted my rambling, “You lost me Adora.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed. “Coal, Glimmer? The stuff we use for fuel? Doesn’t make a good material for weapons..”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>We continued walking in a comfortable silence, only stopping in front of the doors of The Fright Zone. Glimmer turned towards me with a grin and a weak salute, a grin on her face.</p><p>“Well, Miss Adora, this is where we part for the day. I will see you when I see you.” She starts to fake cry as I cross my arms, rolling my eyes. She looks up at me, a quivering frown on her face. The specks in Glimmer’s eyes were pink. Cheerful, despite her demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>Only Glimmer knows about my “special power”, if you want to call it that. I see specks in people’s eyes, and the color they turn is what they are feeling. I’ve always been able to see them, and it helps me adapt what I am going to say and do because I can figure out a person’s real mood. They can lie to me all they want, but I know what they are really feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“You do this every day. I’m out.” I flipped her off as I walked inside, her laughter filling the space behind me as the door closed.</p><p> </p><p>I walked slowly through the lobby, giving a slight nod to Netossa, the front door secretary and Spinnerella, the security guard. I make my way up to the third floor, heading to my office quickly and quietly. I close the door as soon as I step in, flicking on the lights and heading to my desk.</p><p> </p><p>I only still have this job because I <em> have </em> to. There is no quitting. Quitting means exile, getting fired means death. No win-win here with The Horde. When the world pretty much fell apart one hundred years ago, The Diamonds took over. Horde Prime, their leader, Hordak, the war god (as he calls himself, pfft) and his wife Entrapta, the inventor. Entrapta is the one I send all my material data to, and then she chooses the material, manipulates it how she wants, and creates weapon designs and other things. She also invented the test.</p><p> </p><p>We take a test at sixteen and whatever we succeed in we get groomed to do. The test is taken over four days with a combined thirty-two hours of nonstop questions and activities to test our skills. I was stellar in the science categories so here I am, seven years later and I get to help design weapons. Glimmer succeeded in metal work, so she makes the weapons for The Horde’s army with Lonnie and Kyle, two wickedly talented crafters. All of our friends are talented. Bow, our other roommate, was Force Captain for the Horde, his bow and arrow skills unprecedented. Perfuma excelled in management and maternal tasks, so she directs the school and testing center, doing botany on the side. Frosta, another good friend, surpassed everyone in the physical testing, so she trains all the new soldiers. Mermista and Sea Hawk build ships and train our navy.  We all fit our jobs a little too well, which can make this structured life boring, but it's always fun to swap stories.</p><p> </p><p>I sat down, turning on my computer and fixing the paperwork that Shadow Weaver had left a mess on my desk the day before. I pick up the paper and move it to the right of my desk, setting it down before noticing whatever was on the bottom had fallen onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>I lean over and pick up a small envelope, the words “Adora Greyskull” scrawled in big handwriting on the front. I quirk an eyebrow, opening the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>I pull out the single piece of paper inside, a picture falling to my lap. My eyes grew wide as I read what was written on the paper. My heart started to pound and my hands become clammy as I read a single sentence over and over again in that familiar handwriting;</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alive. Please help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Eyes are the Window to the Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHH!<br/>I am already getting SOO much love for this! You guys are amazing. Here is the next chapter I had written out already. The next one may take a few days, but I am so ready!!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy, as always you can find me on tumblr @ mtvluce</p>
<p>:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I didn’t know I was yelling “oh no” over and over again until Bow came crashing into my office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora? What’s going on? Why are you yelling?” He looked around frantically before looking at me, the specks in his eyes bright red. Panic. I stared at him, trying to find some words to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I dropped the paper into my lap, covering it and the picture with both of my hands. I coughed before saying, “Oh! Bow. I-I, um, saw a spider.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Good one Adora. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed me up and down, standing up straight and putting his hands in his pockets. “And where is said spider?” Bow said, looking around again and moving to the front of my desk. He looked at me again, his eyes now a light green. Uncertain. He didn’t believe me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, well, it was over there.” I pointed at the wall to my left, my mind racing, “but then I started screaming because this thing was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I mean massive, and I guess I lost sight of it when I started screaming and…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Adora? Are you okay?” Bow interrupted my rambling, my face feeling flush. I lost my words again, panic working its way into my mind. Bow and I have been friends long before I found Glimmer, and sometimes it feels as if we were twins separated at birth. He worked at the office next to mine as a weapons designer. I chose the materials, he chose the design.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yes, I am fine. I was just, surprised, ya know?” I said a little too quickly, looking away from him. “Will you just uh, tell Netossa to call Glimmer into my office? Please? I need to speak with her. Urgently.” I turned back to him, forcing a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bow looked at me funny, his specks still the same color. “Uh, yeah sure. But just so you know, Shadow Weaver and Huntara were talking about a meeting with you this afternoon. They had a new engineer with them, now she had a cold personality. Had some high tech gadgets on her. I don’t recall her name though? Started with a C?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well thank you Bow! That will be all. Sorry I caused you panic.” I blurted out, my eyes not moving from my lap. I heard him sigh and listened as his footsteps walked from my desk to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know if the spider comes back.” He said before walking out and shutting my door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked around my office, the spacious room seeming to close in on me. I had only been “promoted” a year ago, and I still did not know how to fill the room. There was a wall full of windows to my right that let in too much sunlight for my liking, my small desk, my chair, and the two chairs in front. It seemed bare but hey, I like simple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes made my way back to my lap. The picture that had come with the envelope had flipped over, a picture of Adam staring back at me. He looked, alright? The picture was a little blurry, but I could see his face. He was wearing his soldier uniform, nothing looked out of the ordinary. He was even smiling. I turned my desk lamp on, deciding to get a closer look at his eyes. The specks were yellow. I made a face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yellow? Content? He’s feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>content</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> is he feeling okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t realize I had said that sentence out-loud until I received a response. I looked up, grateful to just find Glimmer in the doorway. She had dirt on her face and hands, her top now being a light grey instead of its original white. I rolled my eyes, biting my tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in and close the door.” I told her, my voice now soft. Glimmer did as she was told before moving to sit at one of the chairs in front of my desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam, is okay? I guess?” I passed her the items that were in my lap, my eyes moving from her to the door before going back to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She read the note first, gasping as she noticed the picture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Adam is fine? He’s okay?” she asked me, not looking away from his picture. “Is that what his eyes say?” She looked up at me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His eyes say that he’s… content.” I answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what about this note? That’s his handwriting, right?” She held up the note, her eyes started to fill with tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m not sure. I’m as confused as you are. He usually is not good at hiding his feelings like that. I can always tell what mood he really is in, he could never hide it from me…” I trail off, looking away from Glimmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora, you don’t think…” Glimmer put down the note and photo, grabbing my hands from across the desk, making me look back at her. “Are you sure you’re the only person who sees specks? You are adopted, maybe…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous Glimmer of course I am the only person.” I said a little harsh, cutting her off. She grimaced at my outburst.. “Razz and Mara said my biological mom died when the world practically fell apart, why would they lie to me?” I got up, taking my hands from hers and walking to the wall of windows, looking out on the boardwalk. “They wouldn’t lie to me, right?” I asked, more to myself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Adora, I am just saying. Why would he need to hide his emotions if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the only person able to see them? It's just odd to me that's all. I’m sorry I made you upset.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turned around, opening my mouth to respond to her when there was a knock at the door. Glimmer and I locked eyes, her specks turning to a soft red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a broken “come in!” Glimmer started to giggle, causing me to walk over to her and slap her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Adora Greyskull, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span> scientist, how are you tod-.” Shadow Weaver started as she walked in before she noticed Glimmer. Her smile quickly turned into a scowl. “Oh, hello Glimmer. Why are you here, may I ask?” The warm tone she had greeted me with had now turned cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer stared at Shadow Weaver before looking at me, panic in her eyes. “Well, you see, Adora-”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was updating me on the plans for the new cannon that Entrapta has been wanting to build. I know all about the amount of pure iron and steel needed for the cannon to work, ya know. Glimmer just wanted to make sure Lonnie’s calculations were correct. We wouldn’t want to upset our Horde Prime now would we?” I said a little too smooth and sweet, giving a bright smile to Glimmer. I moved from beside her to the front of my desk, keeping my back to the desk as I put my hands behind me and picked up the note and picture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You may go now, we can continue our discussion later.” I glanced at Glimmer, a pleading look in my eyes as I smiled, before returning my eyes to Holly, the smile still present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow Weaver looked at us, the specks in her eyes turning from grey to beige. Indifferent. She had moved farther into my office now, Huntara and another person following close behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes right, see you later Adora.” She got up quickly, knocking her chair over. My mouth went in a line, trying not to laugh she picked it up and practically ran out the door, but not before giving nods to the three women in my office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they were distracted with watching Glimmer, I quickly moved back to my chair behind my desk, putting the secret note and picture in my drawer. “Now, why are you here Shadow Weaver?” I asked, scooting my chair up to my desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, her demeanor changing back to how she was when she first entered my office. You could read Shadow Weaver like a book, I almost didn’t have to read her eyes. She liked me so she treated me accordingly. Glimmer? Well, she was just a labor worker, so cue the nasty looks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, we have some business to attend to.” She sat in one of the chairs in front of me, her grey tailored suit just a shade lighter than her hair, her eye specks a lovely green, she had something to tell me. She waved to her posse behind her. “You remember Huntara, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Shadow Weaver, she's with you every time we meet, which has been a lot over the past year.” I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms, my eyes only meeting Huntara’s for a second as she stared at me. Purple Specks. Lust. I shivered in my seat. Huntara is taller than Shadow Weaver, even when Shadow Weaver is wearing her high-heel shoes, like she was today. With long, white hair down her back, a tone body in her own personalized soldier outfit (“to fit all the right curves” she had said while winking at me once) and a resting bitch face, Huntara was terrifying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And this is Catra. She’s the new Force Captain for Hordack’s army, and just below Entrapta on engineering new things. Very smart girl, top of her class in well, almost everything!” Shadow Weaver exclaimed, waving at the other girl to Huntara’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra was about a foot shorter than Huntara, her maroon and black Horde uniform matching the mask on her face. I wonder if she did that on purpose? Her hair black, long and curly, and it stuck out kind of crazy out from behind her ridiculous mask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, does her mask have cat ears?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought to myself, trying to keep back a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes met hers, and I noticed she was studying me too. Her eyes were two different shades, a green and a blue. I couldn’t read them for shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked away from her, my face feeling hot. My gaze returned to Shadow Weaver, but she was busy telling Huntara something. I felt the new girl’s gaze on me, and I tried to not look at her again. Was I nervous? Why was I nervous? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A pretty cute one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora, get a grip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I closed my eyes, trying to remember what color of specks I saw in Catra’s eyes, but all I saw was the piercing blue and green. I opened my eyes, Shadow Weaver and Huntara now bickering in front of me. I looked back at Catra, her eyes now on the arguing pair. She was leaning against the wall, a small smirk on her face as she watched them. I used the distraction to my advantage, scanning her eyes to find something I was afraid I wouldn’t be finding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes suddenly met mine, now aware of my staring. I couldn’t hear Shadow Weaver and Huntara anymore, it was as if the world had stopped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt my stomach drop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra didn’t have any specks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t read her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhhh yay! sorry for the wait, I literally rewrote this chapter like, four times.<br/>hope you enjoy!!!<br/>as always, you can find me on tumblr @mtvluce</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She doesn’t have the specks?” Glimmer was currently stuffing her face with Thai noodles, and they were slowly dripping down her face as she opened her mouth to speak again. “Oh liek, yuh pohers ah gun.” Bow made a face at her. “Glimmer, please don’t speak with your mouth full.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were currently sitting around our dining room table, eating Thai (well they were eating, my noodles were cold and unappetizing) and talking about our day’s events. I had let my roommates go first, before dropping the bomb that my new partner? I guess that's what we are. did not have the specks in her eyes, and I had no idea what that meant, and my little brother who has been missing for over a year just happens to be alive and well, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Glimmer, again but in English.” I didn’t bother to look up at her, my attention had turned to the cold noodles in front of me, using my fork to stab at the dish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, please stop playing with your food and eat.” Bow sounded concerned, and I knew the specks in his eyes would be a mix between blue and white. After today’s events, I really did not have an appetite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer swallowed, coughing a bit before saying, “I said maybe your powers are gone.” I looked up, the specks in her eyes a nice warm pink. “Nope, your eyes match your hair. A nice warm pink, happy Glimmer.” She beamed at me. “Well, my hypothesis was wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer always, and I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in a good mood, even when she would come back from work all day, obviously ran down from the nonstop weapon making, but would turn around and make Bow and I dinner, or call for take out. I rarely saw the specks in her eyes be anything but pink or another warm color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, shifting my attention to Bow. The specks in his eyes were a light tan, he was concentrating on something. “You should probably just try to keep your distance, as this is a new and dangerous situation.” He nodded, more at himself than at us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bow, she’s my new partner? I think? I told you this. We have to work together to design a mega weapon or whatever for Horde Prime.” I put my head in my hands, remembering what happened this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Huntara and Shadow Weaver had stopped bickering over the fact that Huntara wanted to be my partner because “she knows more than Catra” when it comes to weapons (she only really knows how to use them). Shadow Weaver of course shut her down, knowing very well Huntara has been “out to get closer to me” (if you know what I mean) since I started working here, and Huntara had not taken it well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra is the top of her class and will help Adora accordingly, Huntara. If you have a problem with that, you can talk to Horde Prime.” The specks in Shadow Weaver’s eyes were red, while Huntara’s were still purple with a slight red. I scowled, turning my head to look out my window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She can be literally yelling at Shadow Weaver, and still wanna pin me against a wall?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought to myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you and I huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whipped my head around. I didn’t notice Catra had moved farther into my office and past Shadow Weaver and Huntara. She stood right next to me, her mouth in a line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah. I guess.” I looked up at her from where I was sitting, her focus on the view out the window and not me. I got a good look at her face, searching her eyes once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No fucking specks. Of course. This is gonna be so much fun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked tired, she had bags under her eyes, and a scar going down her left cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. Interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder how she got that scar-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re gonna stare at my face princess, at least take a picture, it’ll last longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I froze, my eyes stuck on her as she turned her attention to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess Adora? What the fuck? Who does she think she’s talking to? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it hit me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My god. Catra.” I breathed out, memories flooding back. “I wasn’t staring, I was just, ya know, surprised to see you? I mean, it’s been what like, what, seven years?: I started tripping over my words, trying to catch myself from falling into the hole I was digging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra just stood there, a smug look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let out a weak laugh, scratching the back of my neck, taking a deep breath. “I just didn’t know I was getting someone to help me work on this, I honestly thought I was getting Bow to help me, and I did not know that you were still in Bright Moon-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra interrupted me, “Oh, am I not good enough for you?” She turned so she was leaning against the wall now, her arms crossed over her chest and a sly smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still no specks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! No that’s what I meant, I was just saying I </span>
  <em>
    <span>assumed</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Bow would be partnered with me, as he and I work very closely all the time. Plus, I didn’t even know we got a new Force Captain, and that uh, you were the new Force Captain” I shrugged, leaning back in my chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well surprise. I hope I don’t disappoint you, princess.” She cocked her head at me, a smirk forming on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still not a princess.” I narrowed my eyes at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.” She pushes herself off the wall, moving back to where Huntara and Shadow Weaver we’re still fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched her walk away, my eyes only leaving the back of her head when I heard Shadow Weaver say my name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, did you hear what I said?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh. No.” My cheeks flushed. Catra sent me a knowing look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow Weaver started again, “I asked if you would prefer Huntara over Catra.” My eyes went from her to Huntara, and then over to Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I would prefer Catra for this assignment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay. Then it’s settled. Huntara, you’ll stay with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara looked at me first before turning to Catra. Uh oh. Huntara’s specks were a crimson. If Catra was scared, she didn’t show it. I searched her eyes, but again found nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow Weaver cleared her throat, clapping her hands and standing up quickly. “Come along Huntara, Catra, we have some things to finish before you and Adora start together on Monday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huntara looked at me and winked as she followed Shadow Weaver out, Catra following behind. The day went on as usual, but Catra stayed in my mind, along with the note that Adam has supposedly sent me. Why do two weird things have to happen on the same day? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora? Adora. Helllloooo!” Bow was waving his hand in front of my face, bringing me back to the table. “She called you princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was I speaking out loud? I ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, did you say Catra? Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra?” Glimmer exclaimed, her eyes going wide and her specks turning a baby pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Catra. That is her name. Why?” The confusion evident in my voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, Catra, the girl you fought like, daily at Mystacor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah.” I smiled weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before we took the placement test, we grew up going to Mystacor, the main school in Bright Moon. We learned the history of Etheria, battle strategies, how to be a good fighter 101, ya know, all that stuff kids learn growing up in a fighting colony. Catra and I were competitors, always going against each other, and I mean always, and she always called me princess. I may be brains, but I knew how to throw a punch back in the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer clapped her hands together excitedly. “Oh now this is going to be fun. I bet a week before you guys are at each other’s throat! Bow, you in on this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell yes, I give it half a week. Didn’t you have a major crush on her too Adora?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! No, never. We practically hated each other. I mean. Hated. You guys saw the way we acted towards each other!” I looked between my friends, and I could tell by their faces that they did not believe me. The specks in their eyes match, both a warm orange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glad I can be entertaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, back to Ms. No Specks and my brother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it does make sense that you didn't know she didn’t have specks. You didn’t develop that until you were 18 right?” Glimmer cocked her head at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Bow slammed his hands on the table, a wild smile on his face, “In this strange turn of events, Glimmer, do you think you could get Rogelio to see if he can find anything about Adam’s whereabouts? I know he owes you a favor, and him being a hacker, should be easy right? Also, see if he can find out what Catra has been up to since Mystacor, it is odd Catra doesn’t have specks, and it’s safer for Adora if we handle this. We both know she’s not very good talking to girls, especially Catra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” I hit his arm. “She looks the same, I mean, she is older, and looks a little wiser, and I mean, I didn’t recognize her, she is different.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hot different?” Glimmer asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face went hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, hot different.” Bow said, then nodding in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Rogelio next week. Until then, Adora, play nice with Catra and I’ll keep you in the loop with Adam.” Glimmer winked at me. I shook my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly began to eat my noodles, changing the subject, “are we still playing Uno?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday came way too soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow and Glimmer were wrong, it wasn’t even a day before we were at each other’s throats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, you can’t go that big, it will take weeks to gather that much material, and even longer to assemble it and get it up to working order.” I was sitting at my desk, Catra sitting across from me with plans and pencils thrown around everywhere. She was not happy with me, her eyes glaring at me while she sat back in her chair. I kept shooting down her ideas but, again, none of them were reasonable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I guess I will think of another plan, since mine are so unreasonable for your </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> taste.” she spat at me, her eyes digging into mine. I made a face at her. “What’s your problem? I am just saying-.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t changed Adora.” I stopped talking. Catra continued. “You have to have it perfect, I get it, just like back in school.” She shrugged and stood up, moving to my side of the desk before sitting on top of it. I raised an eyebrow at her. “But, princess, doesn’t it get tiring, having to be so perfect all the time?” It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at me, her fingers tapping on my desk. I sighed, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose with one hand. “I am far from perfect Catra, I am just, realistic.” I let out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, princess.”, her attention now on her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I know we just got reconnected, but I am so touched you kept my pet name.” I put my hand on my heart. Her face twisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I have hit a nerve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is NOT a pet name, a pet name would mean I would have to, like you.” She grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I didn’t say anything.” I shrugged, stifling a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.” She sat back down across from me, a blush clearly on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, now I have the upper hand. This is gonna be good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that's not very nice Catra,” I pouted at her, crossing my arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said I was nice? I bet I could still beat you at ya know, pretty much everything.” Her eyes weren’t meeting mine, her voice faltering a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Wanna wrestle it out like we did at Mystacor?” I teased at her, my arms going behind my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if we are naked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way she said it so casually made my breath hitch, making me choke. I heaved over as I tried to catch some air. Between my coughs, I could hear her laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My phone started ringing as I tried to catch my breath, and I answered it while Catra was still recovering from laughing. “Glad you find that so funny,” I hissed at her before turning my attention to my phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora? Everything alright?” Glimmer said through the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am fine.” I said through clenched teeth, my eyes not meeting Catra’s. She had a smirk on her face. I just wanted to punch it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay good! Um, are you sitting down?” Glimmer’s voice went hushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rogelio, he found Adam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My phone hit the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Different Point of View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to try and write in Catra's POV for a chance. I may be switiching back and forth between her and Adora. Not sure yet!! Lemme know what you think.</p><p>My tumblr is @mtvluce and I'm on twitter @kickmeadora</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be fair, I didn’t want to be paired with Adora. </p><p>I haven’t seen her since Mystacor, but by the way Shadow Weaver went on and on about all her accomplishments as we walked to her office, I knew she hadn’t changed much. I thought I was prepared to meet my old competitor again, but I was so wrong.</p><p>When I first stepped into her office, I honestly didn’t know what to expect. Would she recognize me on the spot and kick me out? Would she shut down? My mind was racing when I entered the room, and then something unexpected happened. </p><p>The blonde gave me a once over, no, twice over, and her face stayed, blank? I did notice a blush creep up on her cheeks, a smirk creeping to my lips.</p><p>She doesn’t recognize me. Oh, this is gonna be good.</p><p>I caught her staring at me again when Shadow Weaver and Huntara started going at it, and Adora looked disappointed, like really disappointed. I frowned, making my way over to her desk. I studied her a bit as I did, her blonde hair still in the same ponytail she always kept back in school. She looked, stronger, but more tired. Still the same Adora, but older.</p><p>And prettier.</p><p>Oh hush Catra, can we not be gay for 3 seconds.</p><p>It wasn’t until I called her princess that she finally recognized me, and just the thought of her remembering the little pet name I had for her brought a smug look to my face, and a weird warm feeling in my stomach. I have to admit, Adora and I had a weird relationship back at Mystacor. We were super competitive, always going against each other, no matter what the subject was. But, at the same time, there had been more than a few times we also had our weak moments.</p><p>I remember when we were 14, Adora came to school with her face red and her eyes puffy. She had been crying, I could tell that easily, but she wasn’t gonna admit it. She was a bit hardcore, and showing weakness in Mystacor was not advised. It wasn’t until lunch that I had found out what was going on with her. Some prick had stolen her favorite pin off her backpack (it was a horse, I later found out, that is so Adora ) and had been taunting her with it all day. He wouldn’t give it back unless he kissed her and made sure to exclaim to the whole lunch room this. Everyone was chanting “kiss kiss kiss!”, and before I knew it, my fist was giving him a nice kiss on the lips. I got detention, Adora got her pin back, and honestly? I’d go back and do it all over again just to have her look at me again the way that she did. </p><p>After our little reunion, I had trudged back to my building, trying to quietly enter my apartment so Scorpia wouldn’t hear me come in. But, that didn’t work. </p><p>“CATRA! Huntara told me, you’re working with Adora? Like the one you talk about when you’re drunk?” Scorpia rushed up to me, a wild smile on her face. I glared up at her. Scorpia had about a foot on me, and about 100lbs too. She was a guard, just like Huntara, but she was the guard. She guarded Entrapta and Hordak, and even Horde Prime on occasion. She was strong, but she was really a big softie.</p><p>“I guess, yeah, that Adora.” I said softly, pushing her out of my way so I could get to my room. I opened the door, flopping down on the bed with an “oof”, hoping Scorpia wouldn’t follow me. </p><p>But, she followed me.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, wild cat, do you think you guys are going to reconnect? Like? Reconnect.” she wiggled her eyebrows at me, coming in and flopping on the floor.</p><p>“Scorpia, we were teenagers, I don’t know what you think we had between us but-”</p><p>She interrupted me, “WELL in your diary-”</p><p>“YOU READ MY DIARY?”</p><p>“Catra, you read it to me last time you got drunk.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>List of things not to do anymore: get drunk around Scorpia.</p><p>“Anywho, maybe you should get to know Adora again? Become friends? You could use more of those you know.” Scorpia cocked her head at me, a slight smile and her eyes warm. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, we will see. We start together on Monday so…” I shrugged, letting my sentence trail off. I had no idea how this was going to go.</p><p>“Huntara warned me though, don’t ask about Adam.” Scorpia had moved closer to my bed, her expression hard.</p><p>“Adam? Like, her younger brother Adam? Why? What happened?” There was genuine concern in my voice, and didn’t care if Scorpia noticed. I remember how close Adora and Adam were, they were practically twins, only a year apart. He was all she had left of a family when their parents died.</p><p>“He went missing after his first assignment went bad about a year ago, apparently Adora gave up looking for him a few months ago, but she's still blaming herself.” Scorpia shrugged, leaning back on the floor. “Huntara won’t shut up about Adora half the time, it's pretty gross.”</p><p>Oh that’s lovely. </p><p>“What was his first assignment?”</p><p>“Simple assasination. But. They killed too many.” Scorpia cleared her throat. “One was a child.” </p><p>I shivered. A child? How could you be so sloppy.</p><p>Scorpia continued, “So they called a meeting, Adora was there, I think that’s what Huntara said, and they took Adam back and POOF! Gone.” </p><p>I looked down at Scorpia, “No word to Adora or anything? Also, how does Huntara know all this?” I cocked an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“No word to Adora. And Huntara knows everything about Adora because she's scary? I don’t know. I think she stalks her lowkey. But anyway, so if you want Adora 101, ask her.” Scorpia sat up now, her hair all disheveled. “She’s pretty cool if you get past the” Scorpia’s voice lowered, getting more rough as she said “‘I WILL BEAT YOU UP IF YOU LOOK AT ME WRONG.” </p><p>I laughed, my hands going to my sides. “That’s your impression of her?”</p><p>“It’s good huh? I’ve been practicing.” Scorpia sat up, a wide grin on her face. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, it’s pretty good.” I chuckled, hitting her arm as I got off my bed. </p><p>The weekend passed, boring as always, and when I woke up Monday morning, I was nervous? To see Adora again. </p><p>Now that has to change right away. No distractions.</p><p>The meeting we had went awful, as Adora is still a perfectionist and all my ideas are not good enough for her. Typical Adora. Annoying, gets under my skin and into my head, Adora. With her stupid perfect smile and those stupid blue eyes and her hair poof.</p><p>She really hasn’t changed from school. I need a drink.</p><p>Now flirting with her? Wasn’t the plan for that meeting. At all. But my response to her challenging me to a wrestling match? Now that came out of nowhere, and honestly I just laughed to cover up my embarrassment.<br/>
But then, Adora got a phone call, she dropped her phone, and started crying. No, okay, bawling into her hands.</p><p>And that is how we got here, me sitting across from her as she cries.</p><p>She finally looked up at me, and the sadness in her eyes, I mean, fuck, that was some raw emotion and it almost had me crying. But what she said next? My heart almost skipped out of my chest.</p><p>“Catra, do you remember Adam? Well, he went missing,” *sniff* “Well, okay, he was kidnapped? Killed? I- I’m not really sure,” *sniff*, “well anyway, there was a note that he somehow got to me on my desk last Friday with a picture of him saying he was okay and that he was alive and wow I don’t even know why I am telling you all this because I mean it has been so long but they found him. Rogelio found him.” The tears were falling fast down her cheeks again as she tried to wipe them away.</p><p>My eyes were wide, my mouth agape. “Adora, that, I mean, that is amazing. Scorpia mentioned to me about Adam and I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for that but I didn’t know when or how to bring it up…” I trailed off, unsure of how to continue as I felt my face getting red. Adora just nodded her head at me, understanding. I watched as she got up, moving to get her jacket and things. </p><p>“Well where are you going? Where is he?” </p><p>“I- Glimmer said I need to come home so we can talk about it more with Bow and her there.” She moved around me quickly, picking up the rest of her stuff. I just sat there, frozen.</p><p>“I’m sorry to cut this so short I just, I really need to find my brother.” Adora hesitated in the doorway, looking back at me with a sad expression.</p><p>“No, I get it, but I’m coming too.” I stood up, shrugging my shoulders and getting my stuff. I walked over and pushed passed her and out the door, only stopping and I realized she wasn’t following me.</p><p>“Catra, wait, no, I don’t need your help and, I mean we only just reconnected? Isn’t this? Weird?” Adora walked up to me, confusion written all over her face.</p><p>“Adora, you’ll need smart people on your side if Adam is in danger, and I’ve never met Sparkles and Arrow. I’m not just good with my brain, ya know.” I cocked an eyebrow at her, but then blushed when I realized how what I just said sounded. “Wait, I mean, not like that. But. You know, whatever.” I turned around. I heard a giggle.</p><p>Ugh.<br/>
“Glimmer and Bow?” Her voice sounded, cocky. I didn’t like it.</p><p>“Yeah whatever, those two.” I waved my hand at her as she walked up to me. “You know what I meant, obviously.” </p><p>Adora just crossed her arms, staring at me with a smug expression.</p><p>“You’re an idiot, lets go.” I started walking out of the offices and into the lobby of the building, pushing the front doors open  quickly. </p><p>“Catra, you don’t even know where I live.” Adora was on my heels. I stopped short. She was right.</p><p>“Whatever, princess, take me to your castle.” I turned to face her, bowing as I did.</p><p>“Ya know, you haven’t changed since school either.” Adora shoved me as she walked past, a smirk on her face.</p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I called after her. I was met with silence. “You’re infuriating.” I mumbled at her, walking behind her now. </p><p>“So, Adora, wanna catch me up on what happened to Adam?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Stupid Sandwich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a little update until I can really write out a whole big nice chapter because I am tired<br/>Having four jobs is killer!!<br/>anyway, mtvluce on tumblr and kickmeadora on twitter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you would’ve told me a week ago I’d be sitting in my apartment with Glimmer, Bow, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra, arguing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about plans for a rescue mission for my missing brother, I would’ve laughed in your face. But, here I am, my head in my hands as my eyes go back and forth between Glimmer and Bow. My head was pounding, and I was surprised the neighbors weren’t doing the same on the door as the volume had risen in the apartment since Catra and I had arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>listening</span>
  </em>
  <span> to yourself! That’s a suicide mission, Bow.” Glimmer’s face was red from all the arguing, her freckles becoming prominent. “We can’t just go in and be like ‘oh yes, we are here to see Adam Greyskull! Yes, the kid who went missing a year ago. Oh how do we know he is alive? Well it all started-’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Glimmer, I get it.” Bow was laying face-down on the couch, Glimmer was pacing the room, I was sat on the floor and Catra? Decided to raid my kitchen the second we got here. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When we first arrived back to my apartment, Glimmer and Bow had bombarded me the second I walked through the door. I had to get them to chill out, but that wasn’t too hard the second they saw Catra behind me. They shared a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I knew, I was in trouble. “Adora, who’s this?” Glimmer had pushed me aside, suddenly losing focus on why we had come back in a hurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, Glimmer and Bow. Bow and Glimmer, Catra. Now, Adam-” I was walking past the welcoming committee, headed towards the living room when;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I froze. I did not like the tone in Glimmer’s voice. I whipped around, all eyes on me. I narrowed my eyes at her, hoping she could read my gaze. All I got back from her was a smirk. I groaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course she was going to do this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “The Catra? What is that supposed to mean?” My eyes went from Glimmer to a pair of mismatched ones. Heterochromia, she told me once? One was brown, the other was blue. “Cat got your tongue, Adora?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, do I wanna punch that smirk off of her pretty little face-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” I spat back, my eyes back on Glimmer. She grabbed Catra by the arm, pulling her into the apartment and pushing past me. I turned back to the door, Bow slowly closing it. His face was lit up like a christmas tree. “Bow,” my tone was cautious, he didn’t care. He ran by me after Glimmer and Catra. “Remind me to kill you all later.” I followed them into the living room, and ended up here, three hours later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can get us in.” Catra had quietly come in from the kitchen, a sandwich in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all just looked at her, before all starting at once; </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU have been in the kitchen listening to us fight for how long and you say you can get us in? I can’t belie-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you can get us in? How? Is it dangerous? What if-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course my question stuck out the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were a vegetarian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow and Glimmer shut up, immediately. I felt my face heat up as they slowly looked at each other before looking at me. The specks in their eyes were a warm orange. I was never going to hear the end of this. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh, I was, until a few years ago.” Catra looked down at her sandwich, avoiding eye contact with me. It had ham on it, and well, the last time I saw her (was in school but), she was vegetarian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora, you useless lesbian.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” was all I could muster out. Glimmer cleared her throat, Bow laughed nervously. Silence filled the apartment. Glimmer clapped her hands together.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anyway, as I was saying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> can get us in?” Glimmer raised an eyebrow at Catra. “How do we know we can trust you.” Catra just shrugged, “I mean, Adora left me in the dust yet here I am, watching her play hero again and willingly wanting to help you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at her, my face turning into a scowl. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Watch</span>
  </em>
  <span> me play what again Catra?” I got up from where I was sitting, walking towards her. “And I left </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the dust? Wanna air out our dirty laundry for Glimmer and Bow?” I was in her face now, my finger pointing into her chest. “Go ahead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I bet they would love a show.” I narrowed my eyes at her, taking a step back, my eyes studying hers. This whole Catra not having any specks to read was getting really annoying. “Whatever, Catra.” I crossed my arms over my chest, looking away from Catra. I could still feel her eyes on me as I sat back down, pulling my knees into me. “Keep sulking princess.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>She always had to have the last word.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Glimmer and Bow had popcorn, they would be shoving it in their faces. Bow had sat up, Glimmer sitting next to them and they were on the edge of their seats. “Can I help you two?” I looked at them, their faces changed from interested to panic. The specks turning a purple. “No, no just, watching.” Glimmer stuttered out. “Observing.” Bow followed up. I groaned, putting my head in my knees. “You all are insufferable.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Entrapta and Scorpia are on their way over, by the way. I told them about what was going on. Thought you would need more people.” Catra had moved from where she was standing to the living room, sitting down in the love seat with a plop. “Scorpia? Like ‘I guard Horde Prime Scorpia?” Glimmer was wide eyed, staring at the girl. “Wouldn’t she rat us out?” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, Scorpia is my roommate and she’s kind of a softie. She’s a good person.” Catra was playing with her hair now, and her cheeks were pink.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <span>She was blushing? About Scorpia? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I put my head back in my knees. This was gonna be a long week.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>